Luna Lovegood
Luna Lovegood is currently in her fifth year at Hogwarts. Born on February 11th 1981, she is the only child of Xenophilius Lovegood. Luna is a pureblood witch who excels in Care Of Magical Creatures and often spends her time in the forest or somewhere isolated. Biography Luna's time spent in Hogwarts was eventful and fast paced, specifically in her fourth year, while she made many friendships and lovers, she also managed to lose them as well. Luna lost her mother at a young age of nine years old after witnessing her mother's accident from experimenting with magic. Luna does not bring up the subject of her mother during conversation and only does when completely relevant. Her relationship with her father is unbreakable and the two have stayed close and honest with each other, especially after her mother's death. Early Life Growing up as a pureblood witch, Luna never experienced true muggle life, and was brought up with magic from a young age. She never had many friendships in her younger years due to her eccentric personality that still lingers on her to this day. She resided with her father in a residence at Ottery St. Catchpole, near to a classmate, Ron Weasley. She was never brought up with extragavant things and her house itself seems worn out and aged, but Luna does not mind and seems to find the best in such things. First-Third Year (1992-1995) Upon arriving to Hogwarts for the first time, Luna was placed in the Ravenclaw house, with students like Marietta Edgecombe , Cho Chang and Anthony Goldstein . While many of the students taunted her for her airy personality and bold, straight forward opinions she rarely takes the taunts to heart. She gave off the impression to other students that she was crazy or mad, hence the mocking nicknames such as "Looney Lovegood" or simply "Looney." While Luna doesn't excel brilliantly at all subjects like the common stereotype of a Ravenclaw does, she posesses certain Ravenclaw qualities that some fail to appreciate such as creativity, individuality, originality, wit and wisdom. Throughout her years at Hogwarts, Luna did not seem to have many friendships. Fourth Year (1995-1996) Initially, her fourth year commenced slowly and averagely, it was uneventful and mediocre. Soon after her third week at Hogwarts she became close to student, Marietta Edgecombe and considered their friendship special as she didn't make friends that easily. However, while she befriended people she also began to resent some; a group of Slytherin students were always together, Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, taunted her and made sure her time at Hogwarts was as difficult as possible. The Slytherins would often hide her things, hex her or magically prank her. Luna grew considerably closer to students from the Gryffindor house as well, students like Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown, and often talked to them when she could find them. Months after the beginning of the year, much to her dislike, Luna took an interest in a Slytherin student, Draco Malfoy, who continued to taunt her relentlessly, yet she started to grow an affection for his strong personality and good looks. Knowing the probabilities of Luna being involved with Draco Malfoy were little, she tried to dismiss such feelings but found it harder to the more she saw him. Luna eventually tells her closest friend, Marietta, about her feelings for Draco Malfoy but was hesistant as she was worried about the reaction of her friend. With much relief, Marietta accepted this and didn't find any harm in it. The fires of hate only grew for Pansy Parkinson after Luna found out that Pansy was romantically involved with Draco and the feeling was mutual after Pansy discovered that Luna had feelings for Draco as well and increasingly threatened her. Luna felt angry and jealous and made quick conclusions that were quite out of her normal character. One day after a potions class, out of desperation, Luna lingers after class to steal a small vile of Amortentia, while planning on spiking Draco Malfoy's food or drink, causing him to be infatuated with her. After many missed opportunities Luna finally succeeded and a shockingly brief relationship with Draco Malfoy began. After Draco Malfoy found out about the Amortentia he went furious, and blindly lashed out at Luna, physcially and emotionally, he casted the Sectumsempra spell on Luna after Luna followed him to the Prefects Bathroom, thinking he was still under the effect of the potion, when Draco was gathering his thoughts and shamefully grieving the idea of how Pansy's feelings. As Luna came to console him he struck her with the curse and left Luna bleeding greatly and cut in many places, after Draco realised what he had done, he quickly takes Luna to St. Mungo's hospital to be treated but due to such severe damage, Luna is left unconcious for a few days. Upon waking up, Luna was paranoid and scared of her surroundings knowing that it was not only Draco Malfoy that was out to hurt her, but also Pansy Parkinson and her friends. When Luna returned to Hogwarts and not long after, she was confronted with Pansy Parkinson, initially Pansy approached her angrily and ready to fight, but Luna begged saying that she already suffered enough, and did not need anymore physical damage. Surprisingly Pansy accepted Luna's state and let her be, but still emotionally taunting her. Soon after the situation died down, Luna became significantly closer to Harry Potter, as he comforted her through her emotional and physical recovery from the incident. As she spent more time with Harry their relationship blossomed into romance and was romantically involved with Harry Potter for a long period of time. After Luna lost her virginity to Harry, this was dubbed as Luna's first serious relationship. Their relationship ended violently after Luna was surprised with a pregnancy scare. (Noted: Soon after this event and another including other characters, pregnancies among students was prohibited in DARP.) causing a phase of severe heartbreak and trauma for Luna. During the phase that Harry and Luna had broken up Luna changed drastically, feeling much less like herself and becoming more independent. With the intention to make Harry jealous, Luna had a very brief relationship with George Weasley, also dubbed by the DARP members "The Shortlived Days Of Guna". After confronting and conflicting with Harry on their past relationship they came to a final agreement which was to stay civil with each other. Luna's streak of relationships in the fourth year ended as the year itself did, she became more focused on her schoolwork. Fifth Year (1996-1997) (Note: At this stage a group desicion was made so that certain roleplayers may reset their characters, providing a fresh page to start and make new stories, how ever still following chronological progression. Luna Lovegood was reset, thus her fifth year is different and in no way links back to her year before.) Luna commences her fifth year after spending her summer at home for most of the time, not seeing much of her friends. The year is slowpaced and also uneventful and friendships with Marietta Edgecombe were formed again. Luna befriended a Ravenclaw boy, Anthony Goldstein . The two met while Luna sat by herself at the Three Broomsticks one afternoon. Anthony became a close friend to Luna and she often came to him for advice and help. Eventually Anthony confessed his feelings for Luna at the Black Lake and agreed to date him. Their relationship is currently still active both sexually and romantically. Luna's life was very toned down and she then befriended Harry Potter and Katie Bell, often spending time with them, but due to a lot of schoolwork, little time, and Anthony, they drifted apart. However Luna's life was shaken around when her estranged aunt, Luanne Lovegood comes to visit her without telling Luna. Her aunt was adamant on getting Luna to live with her and leaving Hogwarts after her daughter died. Luna was then physically and emotionally abused by her aunt after refusing to go with her, and made much use of the consolation Anthony provided. After many weeks Luna seemed to have forgotten about Luanne until she arrived to Hogwarts and abducted Luna, who is currently still in her posession and keeps her in the Muggle World. Luna is isolated from her family, friends and lovers. Physical Description Luna has a very light shade of blonde hair that appears white. Her hair is waist length and her body is petite and average. She has bright grey eyes that give her a mysterious, airy aura. She has a pale complexion and usually strolls rather than walk quickly or run. 554264_375150375867633_1914323415_n.jpg tumblr_m60x3i0miR1rt4lfno1_500.png Personality and Traits Luna Lovegood is often known to have an eccentric personality. She gives off the impression that shows lack of caring of what others think of her, and sticks to her own beliefs. At times, Luna show's vulnerability, especially when betrayed or hurt by someone she truly cares about. She developed a stronger personality after many experiences of emotional bullying and learned to not take all the hurtful comments she recieved to heart. She rarely gets furiously angry and keep anger to a minimum, although when she is she knows how to handle it. Luna commonly finds the good in things and always alternative ways of doing tasks. Her personality is such that only a few have accepted it and Luna tends to keep those who have, very close. Magical Skills and Abilities Luna possess an average range of magical abilities, she has the ability to conjure a Patronus that takes the shape of a hare. This skill was learned during her times at the DA meetings. She has little experience with hexes jinxes as she never used them much.